bemanifandomcom-20200214-history
Gameplay of DanceDanceRevolution
How To Play Arrows scroll from the bottom of the screen going to the top. Players step on the arrows on the dance pad as soon as they reach the outlines/receptacles near the top of the screen. They are graded for how accurate they are when they stepped on the note. In the case of two arrows moving at the same time, the player must step both arrows on the dance pad by jumping. In the case of freeze arrows, they must keep their foot/feet pressed on the button for the duration of the note. Lifting the foot while holding a freeze note results in an NG and in some games, can break combo. Specific Inputs Play Versus or Doubles - press both green buttons at the Title Screen or press the second button on the Select Mode screen. Some games would allow players to play Doubles or Versus with one credit and with one song. Enter Options (6th Mix and above) - hold the green button while choosing the song. A menu where modifiers could be selected will appear. Change Sort (SN and above)- Press both the yellow left and right buttons at the same time. A menu will pop up where the player can choose how the machine will list the songs (Alphabetical, artist name, BPM, Top 30 most played songs, etc.). Speed mod change (X2 and above) - As soon as the stage starts, press the yellow left button to decrease the speed mod or the yellow right button to increase the speed mod. After some time, the game would lock the speed mod and it can't be changed for the duration of the song. Gameplay Modes *Single - One player plays on one pad. It can be the P1 pad or the P2 pad. *Couple - Two players play at the same time on each pad. Both are given different stepcharts and there are segments where only one player has steps that need to be stepped. This is the default two-player mode on 2nd Mix. *Versus - Two players play at the same time on each pad. Both are given the same charts. *Double - One player plays on both pads. The stepcharts for some songs may be drastically different (or much harder) from their single charts. *Unison *Solo (3-panel and 6-panel mode) - 6-Panel mode makes a brief return in DanceDanceRevolution Hotttest Party 3 as a gimmick on certain songs. *Octo-move - Introduced in the 2009 Xbox 360 DDR trailer and available on the PS3 and 360 versions of DDR 2010. This mode adds diagonal arrows in the mix and requires the player to hit them and the standard UDLR steps. In the 2009 trailer, they were shown as having their own lanes and being available on other difficulties, though on DDR 2010, the upper right and the lower right arrows appear on the right arrow's lane and the upper left and lower left arrows appear on the leff arrow's lane. They are also Challenge-only (they are unlocked by playing the Expert chart of the same song) and are simply the expert chart with some substituted steps. Shock Arrows Introduced in DDR X, these are a whole row of silver arrows with lightning in them. Hitting them results in a loss of life in the life gauge and a short period of stealth. Avoiding them may increase your combo count. Shock Arrows are only available on the Oni difficulty of certain songs and an indicator appears when the Oni chart is a Shock Arrow chart. Eyetoy Gameplay Modes Hands and Feet Xbox Gameplay There are two additional arrow types named, Poison Arrow and Helper Arrow. Hitting either if the two may result in a loss of life in the life gauge or a higher increase of life in the life gauge. Party Mode Gameplay Wii Gameplay Gameplay Modes *Hyper Move Mode Susbtitutes some steps for Hand markers that should be hit by the Wii Remote or nunchuck. Turning them on or off may affect the flow of the stepchart. *Balance Board Mode *Choreography Mode - Using the dance pad alongside the Wii remote and Nunchuk, the player must mimic the movements of the dancing characters (the stepchart acts as a visual cue). On expert difficulty, Stealth is applied, forcing the player to memorize the choreography. *Friendship Mode Gimmicks Meant to give additional challenge to a chart, some notes are replaced by other notes that have to be dealt with differently (like having to hit them twice, hitting the frontal diagonal arrows instead of the left or right arrows, etc.) These do not break the flow of the chart. In some of the games, like HP2, the game will not award a AAA on some songs if Gimmicks are turned off